


Guitar Hero

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Kendra Masen Miniverse [1]
Category: Guitar Hero, Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-20
Updated: 2009-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett thinks the video game isn’t challenging enough… something he shouldn’t have told Edward…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guitar Hero

**Author's Note:**

> obviously the timeline is off – I tweaked it to make the story work.

Emmett was bored. It was the middle of the night and he'd just finished playing every single song on every single level of    
  
_Guitar Hero: Metallica_   
  
, scoring 100% on everything. After the past few years hearing of the    
  
_Guitar Hero_   
  
craze he'd finally decided to see what all the hype was about.

“Man, this game kind of sucks,” he complained to no one in particular as he fiddled with the guitar controller in his hands. The rest of his family were scattered around the living room. The fact that his niece Renesmee – who’s current physical age was roughly five – had successfully played the drums opposite his guitar (with Jasper playing bass and Jacob on mic) encouraged his opinion of the game. As they sat at the chess board Alice tipped over her king and Edward turned to address his almost bear-sized brother.

“The humans seem to enjoy it.” He stood and waited for the auto-save to finish before he opened the _Playstation 2_ then pressed the power button to restart and waited for the main menu to come up. Shutting the system again he accessed the cheat menu via the drum set’s controller and entered in the code 'VNHLSNG'. “If the rest of you don’t mind, I’d like to battle Emmett for a bit,” he said as he took the second guitar controller from Jasper and set the strap on his shoulder.

Emmett’s booming laugh filled the area. “Sure, whatever Eddie,” he smirked. “Aside from the fact that this is beyond easy there’s no way you could ever beat me.”

Edward just    
grinned in response and started the game up. Jacob sat on the floor beside the couch where Renesmee was on Bella’s lap; Seth rolled over so he was on his stomach next to him with a good view of the flat screen; Jasper and Alice took up the rest of Bella’s couch (Alice grinning almost evilly); and Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle filled the couch across from them.

Edward selected from the menus and set up the game to battle   
, choosing the song    
  
_‘One’_   
  
. Emmett frowned in confusion when a different set of difficulty levels showed up. Instead of the Beginner to Expert options the list read: Wizard, Immortal, Werewolf, Vampire, God.

“Pick your poison, Em,” Edward said cheekily. Emmett glanced at the options and quickly selected ‘Vampire’. Before he could change his choice Edward selected ‘God’ and started the song.

Emmett was momentarily startled when the coloured discs whizzed down the screen at a rate that even the best of the best in the human world would consider alarming.   
It surprised him when he found himself struggling to keep up and actually missed notes. His focus was completely on the game when Edward started sending a volley of battle attacks his way all at once – lefty flip, double notes, and level up. He actually had to pause his thoughts momentarily to remember how to send attacks back. He couldn’t believe his eyes when he realized he was losing. He wiggled the whammy bar to fix the broken string and tried to focus when the colours reversed themselves from a ‘lefty flip’. One double note and level up later found the fret boards bursting into flame and the game declaring that Player 2 (aka: Edward) ‘Rocks!’, meaning that he, Emmett, had lost.

“ _What?!”_ Alice laughed at his mortified exclamation.

“Yay Daddy!” Renesmee cried happily and jumped into Edward’s arms.

Emmett turned from the offending screen and pointed at the ‘youngest’ Cullen male.    
  
_“You!”_   
  
he spat accusingly.

“Me?” Edward feigned innocence.

“What-? How-? Who-?” Emmett stuttered. “How did you-? Gah!” He threw his hands up and planted himself on the floor still in shock and trying to ignore his brother’s building laughter.

“How did you know about that cheat code?” Jasper asked with an amused grin.

“You remember Kendra?” he replied.

Kendra   
Masen was a young vampire the Cullen family had come across along the costal mountain ranges of British Columbia on one of their trips up to Alaska where the Denali coven lived back in the 1970s. She was tinier in size than Alice. Her father had been turned shortly after she was born. He found her when she was in college and turned her himself. He’d abandoned her in the forest while she was changing and, thanks to Alice and Edward’s gifts, that’s the state the Cullens had found her. They’d taken her in and taught her the ways of the vampire – as well as their way of life. She’d stayed with them until she’d grasped control over her newborn instincts before venturing out on her own.

“That bouncy little thing isn’t something anyone is likely to forget,” Rosalie commented wryly.

“Who’s Kendra?” Seth asked as he rolled back onto his back.

“She’s a Canadian vampire we’ve known for over thirty years,” Alice replied. “She’s a bit of a tech wiz. These days she’s been involved in video game engineering.”

Emmett’s head whipped around. “That little brat! She set me up!”    
His reaction amused everyone present.

“No, that was me,” Edward replied, grinning widely. “Alice got an e-mail from her talking about her work on the _Guitar Hero_ series the day before you decided to locate this game. I e-mailed her back to ask her for the code.”

Emmett just curled up a bit and let out a long, low growl as he sulked. Ignoring the laughter that surrounded him.

\- 30 -

The End


End file.
